


Guess Who's Back

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I haven't written su in so long so it's probably bad, I'm bad at writing fight scenes, Kinda, Probably OOC too, post growing pains, somewhat canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Connie hangs out with some friends, but it doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Kudos: 17





	Guess Who's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Uh here's a thing I started back in March. I finally decided to finish it. After 8 months. Uh oh.

Connie walked down the boardwalk with Patricia and Daniel. The two were talking to each other, Connie lagging behind. She was lost in her thoughts, not really aware of her surroundings. Of course, her mind was on Steven. She was worried about him. Very worried. She couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault all of that happened. Both he and her mother assured her it wasn't, but still...

"Hey, Stephan!" Daniel yelled out.

Connie's head shot up. Oh. Not Steven. He was just calling someone from school. Duh.

"Connie? Are you alright?" Patricia went to her side.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Are you sure? You've been behind us this whole time. You wanna talk about something?"

Her face softened, "Really, it's okay. I'm just...thinking about all the work we have to do." It wasn't entirely a lie. She had been studying a lot lately. Though, even while studying, her mind kept drifting to Steven. It was always Steven. For all the wrong reasons. She should be thinking about how she loved him, how she was happy to hang out with him, and how she wanted to talk to him, but instead, it was how worried she was, how she wished she didn't break his heart, and how she wanted to comfort him.

"You thought you've seen the last of me, Steven Universe?"

His name.

The voice almost seemed familiar, yet so strange. It reminded her of all those years ago, back when the mysterious blue gem had landed on Earth, tasked with the mission of kidnapping a select group of humans...

Aquamarine?

The friends had reached the end of the boardwalk, and they heard fighting. A lot of it. Connie sensed danger, and she sprinted ahead of Patricia and Daniel. They called out to her, but it was too late. She was already thinking of the fighting strategies Pearl had taught her.

Connie turned the corner towards the Temple, and saw Steven and a small gem fighting in the sand.

"Why did you come back?" Steven's voice roared.

The gem cackled, "I wanted revenge!"

Steven pushed her to the ground, screaming, "Why now?"

She flew out from under him, and pulled out a sharp, blue sword, reflecting the sun as if it were made of ice. "Why not?"

Connie stood there in shock. The gem stole a glance at her, and her fight or flight instincts kicked in. It was apparent that the gem was a fusion, meaning it was probably quite strong (even for it's small size). Connie saw the sword in it's hand and immediately grabbed a sturdy stick from the ground, ready for a fight. Adrenaline pumped through her as she charged towards the fusion. Steven heard her from behind, and flinched. Why was she here? She shouldn't have to fight his battles. She needed to stay safe.

Steven stared at Connie, who was swinging the stick to scare off the gem. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

She didn't respond.

Steven took a shaky breath and readied his shield, "Her name's Bluebird. Aquamarine and a Ruby," he slowly walked over to Connie, soon glowing pink, "basically, they still want to kill me."

Connie groaned, "What else is new?" She pushed away Bluebird, sending her flying across the beach.

Steven couldn't keep focus—all he could see was Connie. He had to blink back his tears. He was supposed to be strong, yet he's getting so worked up over a stupid proposal-gone-wrong. He was an idiot. Plain and simple.

Connie noticed the dissociation happening within Steven. Bluebird was still recovering from the blow, so she held her hand out for him. "Come on, Steven. We have to work together with this. Please?"

Steven looked her in the eyes. The fusion was about to swing, and they had to move. He stared into the brown eyes in front of him, regretting all of his actions. Connie lunged toward him, took his shield and covered themselves with it. He was finally broken out of his trance and the pink faded away. He looked up at Bluebird, who was still trying to hit the shield with her sword. Just like last time.

Steven sighed, "We seriously just need to poof her..."

"Yep," Connie agreed. "It's kinda funny seeing her try to break the shield though," she glanced at him.

"Heh." He took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this."

She gave him a soft smile, and the shield disappeared. "Aha! Time to strike!" Bluebird laughed.

"We'd prefer you not," Connie smirked as Steven walked away.

"Too bad!"

Poof.

Her form dissipated, and the two gems fell to the ground. Steven had struck her in the back with another shield. He let out a soft chuckle and picked up the small stones. "Thanks for...helping," he said quietly.

"Anytime." And it was back to being awkward. The boy bubbled the gems and sent them off. He sat in the sand. Connie sat as well.

Silence.

And Patricia and Daniel left them be.

**Author's Note:**

> the original concept was supposed to be really different. I was actually planning on it being its own story, or at least a two-parter. But I forgot the storyline and just improvised. Hope you like it! If it's out of character- uhhh sorry I haven't written these two in a really long time- especially Bluebird. Now that I think about it, I've never written Bluebird-


End file.
